


The Return of Jimmy Casket

by Kamigwen



Category: P.I.E, Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire, VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death (In later chapters), Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamigwen/pseuds/Kamigwen
Summary: Jimmy Casket, the well renowned murder, has been missing for months, without a sign of where he is or when he may return. The P.I.E Team, in those months of him missing, have been hunting ghosts and helping keep the world safe, slowly gaining a name for themselves. But, what happens if on one fateful mission, Johnny Ghost gets an unwanted visit and Casket returns to haunt his life once more. Will Ghost and Toast be able to control the demon, or will Casket take over Ghost forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Alright before this story takes place, I figured I'd let you guys know. NO this is not going to be a ship story, I see the bond between Ghost and Toast are more of brothers and stuff, so any moments that happen in this story is nothing but brother bond! And I won't be following some of the already made lore from Ventruaintale because it wouldn't make any sense with the story, and this was made before a good amount of it was made, I just hadn't gotten about to typing it! Well that's it, I hope you enjoy the story

        The night was silent at the old factory, it’s walls rusted over with holes visible on the old metal. The glass of the many windows were thickly coated with dusts, broken shards littering the ground. The overgrown was large and untamed, untouched by human hand until tonight. A black van slowly drove into tall grass, its tires making no sound while they slowly rolled to a stop. The bright yellow headlights illuminated the rusted walls for a few moments before they suddenly were cut off, and a male stepped out of the van. Johnny Ghost, Leader of the Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire, or P.I.E for short, team, looked around the scene. He pulled the hood of his gray hoodie up, covering his dark brown hair. His brown eyes took a very good view of the scene, before he turned on his heel. Walking to the back of the van, he opened the black double doors and asked "Is this the place Johnny?" Inside of the van, typing away on a laptop, sat Johnny Toast, Ghost's partner and best friend. Running a hand through his raven black hair, Toast didn't turn to look at Ghost as he replied, his British accent thick "Yes Sir, this is the place. Old looking isn't it." Ghost nodded in agreement before Toast closed the laptop after a few more clicks. Adjusting the suit vest he wore, Toast grabbed two loaded pistols as well as Ghosts bag, stepping out into the grass. Johnny Ghost was silent while he waited for his partner, his hands tucked securely in his pockets. Silently, he opened his mouth and watched the fog appear due to the cold night air, his eyes staring at it float into the air like a trance. Toast glanced over at his partner and asked "Sir? Are you okay? You seem out of it." This quickly snapped the paranormal investigator out of his thoughts, giving a quick nod in response "Ah..yes, yes I'm fine. Come on, let's get this thing over with, It's a level one right? It should be an in out go home!" Toast chuckled slightly while he handed Ghost his things "Yes Sir, it is only a level one, but we should still be careful. While I was trying to locate the paranormal entity, something kept bugging with the scanners, and it seemed powerful." Ghost glanced at his partner with a raised eyebrow, quickly checking his gun. Once that was done, with a satisfying click, Ghost waved his hand for them to move in.

      The two partners moved in silence through the grass, heading to the rusted door of the factory. When they made it, Ghost carefully reached down to check and see if it was locked or jammed, and after the doorknob turned but the door didn't, he knew what he needed to do. Taking a few steps back, Ghost raised his leg and kicked the door hard, causing pain to shoot up his leg. Ghost flinched while the door flew open, earning him a harsh glare from Toast. Without a word, both of them walked into the darkened halls of the factory. The inside of the factory looked just as abandoned as the outside of the factory, the walls dusted with holes littering them, cobwebs and dust on everything it could find. The occasional drop of water fell from the ceiling, the dipping echoing through the halls along with the footsteps of Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast. Everything seemed to be going fine, until they came upon a hall that split in two directions. Toast looked down both sides of the hallway, checking both options before he turned and asked “Which way should we go sir? Both look identical and neither look like they would lead us to anything. I say we both check out one, and then if it brings nothing we turn back and go down the other.” Ghost was silent as he looked down the halls, thinking both about what to do.

       Then after a few moments of silence, Ghost finally answered “We’ll split up. You go left, I’ll go right. This way we can knock out both at the same time, and cover more ground. If we find anything, we call the other on our walkie talkies and meet up, okay?” His words were slighting shocking to Toast, considering normally they never split up due to the danger of their jobs. Quickly Toast objected “But sir! What about the thing that was bugging up our scanners! It looked powerful and-” “Come on Johnny, don’t worry so much, we both are very capable at handling ourselves. Besides, it might have just been the rust and metal messing up the scanners.” The British man wasn’t convinced, but he knew arguing was pointless. So, with a very reluctant and uncertain nod, they went into action.  Once both walkie talkies were checked and proven to be working, the two members of P.I.E looked at each other a final time, before Ghost gave Toast a reassuring thumbs up. With that final gesture, Ghost turned on his heel and walked down the right hallway, holding his gun at the ready. He heard Toast hesitate for a few moments, before the sound of his partners footsteps faded in the other direction.

       The hallway Ghost walked down was about as boring and empty as the rest of the building, all rooms he came across being filled with nothing but dust and cobwebs, oh and the occasional lonely rat. He was about ready to give up and go back to Toast, having neared the end of the hall...before a small tune, or something similar, began to fill the hall, very soft and very faint. Ghost was instantly at the ready, thinking to himself  'It must be child who died here or something. There is only one other thing I know of that would sing, and I doubt it would be here." As he approached the end of the hall, Ghost made sure to keep his footsteps light and soft, with his gun held up. However, the closer he got, the clearer the tune could be heard, until he was finally able to make out the tune. It was one word, a name, being repeated over, and over, and over, and it was name that made his blood run cold.

       "Grreeggorryyyy~ Grrreeggorrrryyyy~" Ghost knew the tune, and the paranormal that sung it. He knew he had to end it here and now, so, ignoring the pain that had suddenly filled his head, he approached. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with determination as he walked down the hall. Taking a deep breath, Ghost spun around the turn and held his gun up, the barrel aimed directly for Cardboard Friends head. Ghost, trying to act tough and ignore the growing pain, smirked "Well, well, well, it looks like we meet again Card-" "Gregory! You came back for mee!" The paranormal investigator, though he didn't want to, froze in fear as the Cardboard creature stood up, and walked towards him, it's arms held out wide for a hug.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

        Johnny Toast smiled contently as he held up the small container, inside of it holding a very small level one ghost. It was just a simple rat who had died in the factory looking for some food and causing a bunch of rucks. The capture was quick and easy, and Toast was ready to tell his partner the good news….when a call he hoped he wouldn’t ever hear echoed on the radios. A loud static echoed from the radio’s speakers, Ghost’s panicked voice barely able to be heard as he cried out “J-on-y! R-n!” Toast instantly picked up the receiver, quickly trying to clear up the connection as he called “Sir!? Sir what’s going on! What’s happening!?” As he tried to fix the connection, gunshots echoed in the halls of the factory, making Toast ask once again “Sir what is going on over there!?” With one final message, Ghost pleaded “Johnny…. **Run**!”  Toast’s eyes widened in shock and fear as he stared at the now dead radio, unable to even process what was going on. However, once his mind wrapped around everything, Toast’s blue eyes filled with determination. Looking down at the radio, he whispered “I’m coming Sir.” Throwing the radio aside, Toast turned on his heel and sprinted down the hall, going to his partner's last known location as quickly as he could. Once Toast raced through the halls of the old factory, he quickly turned a corner to see his partner on the floor and leaning against a wall. There was a knife in Ghost’s hand as well as his gun lying on the floor a few feet away. Toast approached his partner with caution, looking around to make sure that whatever attacked Ghost wasn’t still lurking around. Seeing that the coast was clear, Toast knelt down at Ghost’s side, looking over his body to make sure that there were no major wounds.

        The most damage Ghost had was a cut that ran down his arm, his jacket sleeve practically torn apart, but otherwise there was just a few scratches and bruises. Once he knew that his partner wasn’t seriously hurt, Toast gently shook Ghost's shoulders, asking “Sir? Sir can you hear me?” At first, the paranormal investigator didn’t respond, but soon enough, his blood red eyes opened to look over at Toast. The two partners made eye contact. Toast felt his blood run cold as he started into his partner's red eyes. Ghost’s eyes were never red...they were a warm chocolate brown, or so he thought. Johnny Ghost was the one to tear the eye contact, quickly looking around lost and confused “Johnny? What happened here? Why am I on the floor? Where are we?” Toast’s shocked expression stayed as he slowly replied “We are at the old factory east of town Sir...we had a case to catch a small level one..Don’t you remember?” Ghost shook his head, completely confused by everything “No...I don’t..it’s all fuzzy and black...I don’t know what happened..” Toast thought for a moment while he helped his partner up, quickly deducing “It might be another one of your episodes...probably happened while you were looking around...come on, let’s go home.” Helping Ghost onto his feet, the two began to walk down the hall. They were turning around the corner when Ghost said “Maybe we could drive around..it might help me remem-”

        A click echoed through the halls as Toast pushed Ghost away, creating a large gap between the two. Toast’s blue eyes were filled with a silent rage as he held the gun aimed at Ghost’s forehead, his tone low and threatening as he growled “Who are you, and what have you done with my partner.” Ghost’s red eyes were wide with shock as he held up in hands in defence, quickly asking “Woah! Toast! What’s gotten into you! It’s me! Johnny Gho-” “Don’t lie to me.”  Ghost stared at his partner in shock, unsure on what to say. Toast kept his gaze harsh as he growled “You think you can fool me but you can’t. Johnny Ghost has warm chocolate brown eyes, while yours are as red a blood. Of course you almost had me there, but...what really gave it away was because you left the gun lying on the floor, and my partner would have never left it there.” After hearing his words, ‘Johnny Ghost’s’ shocked face suddenly spread into a sadistic smile. “Oh bother. Look’s like you caught me a little early. I wanted to play with you a little longer, but oh well, any place will work for me~” Toast kept glaring at him, the gun aim still on his head while he demanded “I asked you a question. Who are you, and what have you done with my partner?” The...thing, smirked as he held his arms out, the sadistic smile never once faltering “ _ **Well! I haven’t done anything to your partner, because he is standing right here in front of you! And as for who I am...well, that’s a secret but I can tell you. My name little Toasty, is Jimmy Casket!**_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

        Toast instantly froze in shock at Casket’s words, his blue eyes flaring with anger as they remained locked onto Jimmy Casket, who giggled uncontrollably and sadistically “ ** _Aww~ Did that surprise you a little? Well, I guess this means he didn’t tell you, which makes this even more delicious!_** ” The british man was still in shock, his hands slowly beginning to shake slightly as he asked “Where is my partner..” Casket raised an eyebrow at Toast before he smiled and held his arms out wide

“ ** _Why! He’s right here! Standing right here in front of you! Oh, don’t give your best friend that hated look Toasty~ It just makes me think you don’t believe meee_** ” Toast narrowed his eyes as he kept his shaking gum aimed directly at Casket’s head, quickly saying “Of course I don’t believe you! There’s no way you can be Johnny Ghost, or Jimmy Casket, because….because Jimmy Casket is-” “ ** _Dead? Well that’s what I wanted you to think._** ”

Johnny Toast stood frozen in place as Casket slowly began pacing, the killer's voice now lower and slightly more serious “ ** _It’s exactly what I wanted, and boy oh boy did it work. I never was dead, I was just hiding, hiding in here~_ ” He gestured to his head as he continued, circling Toast like a shark “ _Right in Ghosty’s mind. Waiting, waiting for the perfect moment to return, the perfect moment to KILL._** ” Toast kept a steady gaze on Casket as the investigator asked “Then why did you come out now...what made you choose now…”

Casket let out a low laugh as he suddenly seemed to appear in front of Toast, his face creating a very small gap between the two “ ** _I let Ghosty have his fun. Let him run around and play paranormal investigator for a while, but I choose now because I think now would be the perfect time to make good ol’ Johnny Ghost to suffer~_** ”

The paranormal investigator wasn’t fully convinced by Casket’s words, simply letting him talk so he had time to try and think of a plan to get his partner back. He noticed that Casket had stopped to stare at him, which quickly got Toast asking “How do you plan to umm...make my partner suffer then?” At his question, Casket had a grin form that Toast didn’t like. With a single knife flip, Casket giggled “ ** _Why, haven’t you figured it out yet?_** ” Toast raised an eyebrow, still confused until he watched as Casket’s red pupils shrunk to pinpoints.

“ ** _Hehe….hehe, he’ll suffer, because I’ll make sure he watches…_** ” “watchES what…” “ ** _HEHE! I’LL MAKE SURE HE WATCHES HIS OWN PARTNER DIE BY HIS HAND!_** ” Without a second of hesitation, Casket lunged at Toast with his knife at the ready, barely allowing Toast any time to dodge. While Toast jumped out out of the way, he fired off a shot towards Casket, the bullet grazing Casket’s cheek. Casket was unaffected by the wound, but Toast watched in slight horror as blood dripped down the killers cheek.

At Toast’s confused face, Casket giggled. “ ** _Ah ah ah~ I wouldn’t do that if I were you._** ” Toast stared blankly at Casket, watching as he reached his finger up, taking some of the blood on his cheek. Casket giggled, and while he licked the blood off his fingers, he hummed “ ** _Oh dear little Toast, that look of confusion makes this soooo much better. How is it that I, an apparent ghost, am able to bleed~ Well, the solution is simple. If you hurt me, then you cause Ghosty harm too~_** ”

Skillfully, Casket flipped his knife into the air, and threw it at the stunned Toast, the blade slicing deeply into his arm. The attack snapped Toast out of his trance, and the paranormal investigator knew he really only had one choice. Quickly, after he fired another shot to distract Casket, Toast turned on heel and ran down the hall. As Toast ran down the hall in an attempt to run away from the killer on his tail, the british male heard as Casket’s echoes filled the hall “ ** _Aww, are you running away too? So sweet~ See that is exactly what little Ghost did._** ”

Toast’s eyes widened as Casket continued, anger beginning to slowly boil in his blood. “ ** _Oh how he ran, he ran as fast as he could to get away from cardboard friend, to get away from ME. It was pointless, and he knew that too, but he didn’t want me to come out a play. I wanted to kill you, and I still do. He didn’t want you to get hurt, so he tried to warn you, but I didn’t let him. You should have heard the way he begged. It was so satisfying to hear the sound of his pleas, begging me to leave along, cried to get me to let you live, but it was pointless._** ”

Now, the anger that boiled inside of Toast reached it’s max as Casket spoke so freely about his friend. Turing, he fired the gun in a blinding anger, watching as the bullet went through Casket’s right shoulder. The anger quickly changed to worry, as Casket giggled “ ** _Ohhh, look at that~_** ” With a final giggle, Casket lunged at Toast.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Johnny Toast and Jimmy Casket had been locked in an intense, harsh fight for nearly two hours. So far Casket only suffered from the bullet graze on his cheek, and the bullet wound on his shoulder. Toast on the other hand, had suffered much more wounds, with cuts littering his torso, arms, a stab wound in his right leg, and two more on his left shoulder. At the current time, Toast somehow managed to lose Casket when they got to the warehouse basement and was hiding behind some shelving while he tried to think of a plan. Blood dripped from his clothing onto the floor as Toast looked around for Jimmy Casket, not sure where he was or what he was doing.

As Toast was looking around a corner, Casket suddenly appeared on the top shelf, looking down at Toast whispering with a sadistic grin “ ** _Hey Toasty! Wanna know my secret!?_** ” The second Toast heard Caskets voice, he barely had time to duck as a knife slashed by his head. He quickly pulled the shelf down and knock Casket over, stunning the killer while he ran as fast as he could despite his many wounds. He heard Caskets laughter echo in the room as he ducked behind another shelf, Casket giggling “ ** _Don’t you know running just makes it better for mee~_** ” The british male bit his lip as he thought to himself ‘What can I do to snap Ghost back to his senses...come on Johnny think!’ Casket landed in front of Toast with a sadistic howl, easily adding another knife wound to his face.

Toast quickly ducked and kicked Casket’s legs out from under him, using the stumble to quickly throw him into the center of the room before he ran to another hiding spot. Resting his back against the wall out of breath, Toast thought to himself ‘Ghost enjoys the tea I make, but it is a little impossible to make him a cup, since I’m stuck here, running from the well known killer that apparently LIVES INSIDE OF HIS MIND!’ Checking to see where Casket was, Toast slowly leaned over to see the killer pacing in a single beam of light, his back conveniently facing towards Toast.

‘He also enjoys...umm..umm...oh for bloody sakes it’s too hard to think...I need to get Ghost back, but so far the only thing available is trying to talk to him, and I doubt Mr. Casket is a talker…’ He let out a deep sigh as he heard Casket giggle, the killer's footsteps lightly hitting the concrete floor. After a few moments of internal motivation, Toast sighed ‘Well, I guess it is worth a shot.’ Quickly, the paranormal investigator picked up a rock and hurled it across the room, causing both a loud crash and Casket to sharply turn.

Casket looked around at the darkened shelves where the crash had come from, quietly giggling “ ** _Toastyyy, come out come out wherever you arree~ I want you to meet my good friend Knifey!_** ” “I’m right here Casket!” Toast, as soon as Casket turned around, quickly leapt out of the shadows and tackled him to the ground. The two tumbled and fought, but Toast was stronger, and soon enough, the knife went flying from Casket's hands into the darkness.

“Sir! Please, I know you can hear me! I know you’re in there! You can fight it!” Casket laughed as he listened to Toast’s pleas, his red eyes wide “ ** _HA! You think that will work! There is nothing you can do this body is mine! My name is Jimmy Casket!_** ” Toast shook his head as he kept Caskets arms pinned above his head, his blue eyes staring into the killer’s blood red “No! Your name is Jonathan Ghost! You are a Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire, you are a member of P.I.E!” “ ** _What are you doing? It’s pointless he’s not coming ba-_** ” “You’re my best friend!”

Toast could feel Casket’s body stiffen at his words, his red eyes staring into his own, almost looking as if they were flickering brown for a second as he continued “Sir, I know this isn’t you. You’re my best friend and I know you are not like this! Please, you can fight this I know you can!” He could feel his strength fading fast, so he prayed he was reaching Ghost. At first, nothing happened, Casket seemed unphased by his words, before his eyes suddenly began to flicker from brown to red. Ghost wanted control, and he was going to get it.

Johnny Toast watched in amazement as Casket let out a cry of pain, his hands ripping free of Toast’s hold and tightly gripping his head, struggling to keep control. Before long, Caskets once closed eyes shot open, and showed the familiar chocolate brown that Toast knew all too well. With a small smile, Toast whispered “Thank goodness you’re back Sir. I was so...worried..” Ghost seemed confused at first, until he noticed the blood that covered his partner. “Johnny!? Oh god did I do this to you!?” He got no reply as Toast’s body went limp, falling to the side. Panic raced through Ghost as he cried out “Johnny!? JOHNNY!!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions blood, killing, and potentially graphic deaths that may be disturbing to some people. If you wish to skip it, it is the large portion of bold text. You have been warned, enjoy the chapter <3

        The last thing Toast remembered before he fell unconscious was hearing Ghost scream his name, and now as he slowly opened his eyes to see the black roof of the P.I.E van. His eyes slowly searched the van interior, seeing all of the equipment packed carefully along with a pile of bloody cotton swabs next to a bottle of rubbing alcohol. His whole body hurt when he slowly sat up, seeing a gray hoodie he knew all too well fall into his lap, his chest bandaged carefully.

        Confused, Toast looked over to the front seat of the van, seeing Ghost sitting in the driver's seat wearing his blue short sleeve button down. “Sir? What..happened?” Toast asked, Ghost glancing at his partner through the mirror. At first there was nothing before “Don’t ask any questions for now, just rest. When we get home, I’ll explain everything.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        The P.I.E. team drove home in silence, Ghost refusing to speak or even look at his partner, while Toast shot glancing of worry. When they finally made it home, as soon as Ghost parked the van, he quickly moved from driver's seat to the back, opening the door to help Toast out. When he did this, Toast saw how poorly treated the wound he had given Ghost was, simply being covered by a pad and bandage. The British man tried to say something, but he was hushed by Ghost’s simple expression. So he stayed quiet.

        Carefully, Ghost helped his partner into their simple home hidden in the woods. The reason it was hidden was so all of the Toast fan girls wouldn’t find him, and then it also offered a good lake for fishing. But neither of the two investigators cared as they walked into the warm interior. Once Toast was seated onto the couch, Ghost vanished off into the bathroom to get more first aid materials. Johnny Toast watched his partner move around the room, opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off “Don’t speak...please...just let me tend your wounds.”

        Letting out a sigh, Toast continued to watch his partner “Sir…” “Johnny. Just, please.” Ghost sat down next to Toast, pulling out a bandage and cotton swab, beginning to clean the cuts on Toasts face. After a minute of not speaking, Ghost finally spoke up “As you know...Jimmy Casket is a cold blooded killer who doesn't know mercy, he kills who he wants when he wants...and he is..me..” Dropping his arms, his dark hair fell over his eyes “Casket has been apart of me for as long as I can remember. For a while, he did whatever he wanted when I was younger, constantly coming out and killing. All I ever remembered was blacking out, before waking up surrounded and stained in blood, or standing over bodies.”

        Ghost’s hands began to shake slightly as the memories came to him, continuing “After I grew older, I..I thought I had learned to control him. I thought I got RID of him! But today...today I couldn’t control him. Cardboard friend was there, and for some reason, Casket and that...thing, are connected. So when I saw Cardboard friend, Casket broke out...I couldn’t control him, and he hurt you because of it..” Ghost couldn't see it, but Toast’s gaze shifted to one more gentle, softly placing a hand on his shoulder. “Sir, it wasn’t you, don’t blame yourself for this, you had no idea-” “That's just it. I didn’t know, I didn’t control it. All I know is coming too and seeing you standing over me, covered in blood, and knife wounds.”

        Toast, as Ghost spoke, took advantage of Ghost not moving to carefully treat the bullet wound he had given him. “Sir, I’m fine. Wounds heal! There is no need to be so worried about me!” “BUT I AM! I DON’T WANT TO GO THROUGH LOSING SOMEONE ALL OVER AGAIN!” Ghost’s outburst caused Toast to freeze, his blue eyes going wide as Ghost turned his head to look away. “I..don’t want to be the reason you die.” The paranormal investigator was shocked. Ghost was normally energetic, cheerful, never sad, and yet here he was….shaking, looking broken. Deciding to dig farther, Toast asked “Sir...what do you mean by losing someone all over again..?”

        Ghost didn’t react to Toast’s question at first, his hands tightly clasped together. His face was dark before he stood up, answering “I can’t tell you...but I can show you..its just too..too painful to talk about..” Leaving Toast sitting on the couch, Ghost walked over to the counter where a laptop rested. He was reluctant at first, his hand hovering over the laptop before he picked it up and moved back over to his partner. While walking he opened the laptop, pressed a few keys and passed it over to Toast. Toast raised an eyebrow, eyeing what looked like camera footage for a moment, before he hit play.

**_The video file was old security camera footage of what appeared to be a laboratory, taken on an unknown date. In the film, there appeared to be what looked like a young, sixteen year old Johnny Ghost standing besides a woman who looked around twenty._ **

**_In the room, there was three other people, two wearing lab coats while the final person sat in a chair besides young Ghost and the woman. In the center of the room was a large tank like machine holding a ghost inside of it, the two scientists working on various monitors and keyboards. After a few moments, audio began to play as a female's voice asked “So..what is this thing supposed to do?” The male scientist smiled triumphantly as he turned to look at her, replying “This is a test to see how ghosts react to different waves of frequency, and if we find one they do react to, we can use it to either track or train ghosts!”_ **

**_The female laughed at the scientists reactions, softly patting Ghost’s head “Well make it quick. Me and Johnny here have plans that involve him going to sleep for school tomorrow.” Young Ghost visibly groaned, whining loudly “Whhyyy must I go to school! I can’t read anyway! I just wanna hunt ghosts!” The male sitting besides him laughed loudly “Two more years my boy, then you can get a license. But for now, we promised your mother to make sure you went to school. So just be patient.”_ **

**_Ghost pouted and crossed his arms while the male turned to the two scientists, who had finished the preparations. “Well, lets on with this!” The female scientist nodded checking, and rechecking everything to make sure it worked. After she finished her checks, the male scientist moved over to a lever, and pulled it down. The machine turned on and purred to life, lights flashing brightly and dancing across the room. At first, nothing happened, the ghost simply remained unaffected by the sound frequency, then the scientists slowly increased the intensity of the frequency._ **

**_As they did this, the look of pain that had appeared on Ghost’s face slowly became more and more visible, his hands reaching up to his head. His hands grabbed onto his brown hair when he collapsed onto his knees, panting heavily. When the female saw this, she quickly shouted “Shut it off! It’s doing something to Johnny!” While the scientists worked on shutting the machine down, the male and female ran to Ghosts side, frantically asking questions. Despite all of the noise, the film managed to pick up the faint words of “stab..stabstab...stab stabstab...hahahaa..”_ **

**_The female, as she helped Ghost stand to his feet, asked him “Johnny? Johnny Sweetie whats wrong? You’re acting strange..” No response came from the boy, before a sadistic giggle said “Oh..I feel just fine…” The male leaned down to look Ghost in the eye, but...before anyone could react, a knife was lodged into his shoulder. Stumbling back, the man made no sound as the female screamed in fright. Seeing what happened both of the scientists raced for guns, but as the man laid bleeding, Ghost removed the knife, racing towards one of them and spinning them around. The female scientists couldn’t react as the knife went through her eye, her screams being quickly cut off by a shard of glass going through her throat._ **

**_The male scientist managed to grab a gun and turned to fire at Ghost, but was unable as another piece of glass went through his hand. Ghost had broken the container of glass, his hands fleeing but his face full of joy. He ripped the knife out of the female scientist and used it to slice clean through the males scientist’s neck, leaving him to choke on his own blood._ **

**_The only one left alive was the female, holding her dead husband in her arms and her back pressed against the wall. Fear filled her voice as she asked the blood covered boy “Johnny...Why? Why would you do this!? Who are you!?” Ghost, with a sadistic giggle and smile on his face, flipped the knife “Because, I have a secret, do you want to know it? Oh..and my name isn’t Johnny Ghost...It’s Jimmy Casket.” Raising the knife high into the air, the boy violently stabbed her over and over again, her screams echoing in the air before they just...stopped. With her dead, the bloody Johnny Ghost turned, looking up directly into the camera and blood red eyes, before the video went black, his giggle following._ **

        The two paranormal investigators were silent as the recording ended, both having different expressions. Ghost had looked away when the killing began to happen, his face pale and his eyes screwed shut, while Toast...Toast had a look of pure terror on his face, the screams of everyone echoing in his mind. Quickly, Ghost slammed the laptop shut, moving away from Toast, but was unable to when Toast pulled him to sit down, Bandages in hand, Toast silently began to treat the wound Ghost poorly treated in silence, neither saying a word until “They were so nice to me...they were like a second family. The two scientists, their names were Sarah and Tom, brother and sister. They taught me everything I know about making traps and capturing ghosts.”

        “The male and female were married, they introduced me to ghost hunting and treated me like their own son. I loved them all so much..and then….I killed them.” Ghost’s hands began to shakes as he stared down at them, not seeing Toast’s eyes soften gently. He heard his partner say “Sir. It wasn’t your fault, it was caskets, you couldn’t control it-” “But it was me Johnny.” Ghost's voice was calm, low “It was my hands that killed them, my clothes covered in their blood, my inability to control it. I’m a monster.” With his arm now in a sling, Ghost rose to his feet

        “If you want to live...you should leave Johnny...I don’t want you to end up like them.” Ghost walked to the dark hallway towards his bedroom, hiding in the shadows. Pausing for a moment, he heard Toast let out a held in sigh, one full of fear while asking out loud “My...best friend...is a demon..?”


	4. Chapter 4

        That night, Jonathan Ghost tossed and turned in his bed, having a hard time falling asleep due to the sling he wore and the screams that echoed in his head. Anytime he closed his eyes he was haunted by images of blood and eyes staring at him in horror, the same eyes that he watched on video only a few hours before. Nightmares that haunted him many years ago returned, and Ghost hated it.

        After roughly an hour of trying to sleep, the paranormal investigator gave up, slowly moving to a sitting position on his bed. He didn’t move to stand or even grab the phone that rested on the table besides him. All he did was stare at the wall. He felt exhausted mentally and physically and all he wanted to do was sit there...and stare at nothing. The sound of screams still echoed in his mind, stealing from him the silence he desired.

        “I’m such an idiot” He whispered, his knees pulled up to his chest. “Johnny probably thinks I’m a monster now.” His hand curled into a fist as he whispered, the tears he had held back finally falling down his cheeks. “I could have killed him...I could have killed him all because of that damn demon in my mind…” Burying his face into his knees he asked aloud in a sob “Why me!? Why do I have to be the one that has the blood on my hands...the one who has a demon that can take control. I hate you Jimmy Casket..”

_**“If you hate me so much, then why haven’t you just given up?”** _

        Ghost’s head shot up in fear as the ghostly illusion of Jimmy Casket stood before him, blood covering the blue hoodie he wore. His blood red eyes met Ghost’s chocolate brown ones for what felt like an eternity, Casket smirked “ ** _Why do you still fight me if you understand that you’re going to lose this fight._** ” Ghost opened his mouth to say something, but words didn’t form, leaving him speechless. He watched as Casket walked calmly around the edge of the bed, making his way towards him.

        “ ** _Don’t have a good answer. Just like I expected from you Ghosty. But go ahead,_** ” He sat down at the edge of the bed, almost with the look of curiosity on his face “ ** _Tell me what I want to know._** ” Ghost moved his gaze away, still unable to answer. And then he heard a sound. The simple sound of Toast moving about downstairs, and from the noise he remembered why he refused to let Casket win. “Because,” Ghost said “I need to make sure that my friend is safe…” He rose to his feet and moved over to the window of his bedroom, opening it and welcoming the cold night's air.

        Casket watched Ghost do this, the killer’s head tilting to the side “ ** _What do you think you’re doing?_** ” But there was no reply. After he put on his gray hoodie, Ghost simply reached out and grabbed hold of a tree that grew nearby, removing the sling on his arm. Carefully and painfully, Ghost swung out. With his grip strong, Ghost climbed down to the ground, staring out into the darkness of the trees that surrounded the house. He began to walk forward, pausing a moment to glance inside of the house where he could see Toast standing in the kitchen. His partner still held the face of horror and shock from all Ghost had told him. Seeing him still shaken up over it all, Ghost felt guilt eat away at his stomach. Shaking his head, he continued walking to the forest. Tonight he would confront his demon alone.  

        With the gray hood of his jacket pulled up over his head, Ghost walked, and walked until he was deep in the forest. The cold air gave the male a sense of peace, a peace that only lasted a second as a laugh cackled in his mind “ ** _Well, while we are out here. Why did you tell Toasty our secret little Ghost? No one can know our secret~_** ” Ghost froze in his spot, looking up to see the image of Jimmy Casket once again standing there. The image looked amused and curious, Ghost growling a little “Because he needed to know. With him knowing the truth he’ll see that I’m dangerous and he will leave and go back home.”

        Casket raised a surprised eyebrow at Ghost, chuckling with amusement “ ** _Home? My my you must really care about him if you’re willing to make him fear you so much he leaves. Hmm now I really wish I could have killed him~ You would have suffered so much I could have taken over with ease. But no. Silly little Toast had to butt in and you had to fight back._** ” The anger that flared in Ghost’s eyes was more than he ever felt before in his lfie. His brown eyes glared at the illusion as he growled “If you hurt him. If you do ANYTHING to him, I will end you.” “ ** _End me? Oh ho I hope you don’t think if you can kill me? How, tell me I’m curious~_** ”

        Ghost looked away from Casket as he took a moment to himself, before he calmly said “If I died, you would die too. I know that if I was to die you couldn’t survive, not without my body as a host.” All Casket did was laugh, the illusion moving from the tree he leaned on “ ** _Oh Ghosty, so innocent. You still don’t realize the truth do you? That this isn’t the simple possession that you assume it is~_** ” “Of course it is...There’s no way I’m a-” “ ** _A monster? A killer? But you are Ghosty._** ” Ghost shook his head, quickly stepping back ‘No! No I’m not, I’m not you!”

        Without a warning, Casket was in front of Ghost, the illusions hands around his throat. Ghost fell backwards, crying out as pain shot through his shoulder. For some reason, Ghost was able to feel the pressure of Casket’s hands around his throat, leaving him gasping for air as Casket growled, his red pupils shrunk to pinpoint “ ** _But you are Ghost! Can’t you see! YOU ARE ME!  I AM YOU! THE REAL YOU!!! You say you’re not a monster, but whose knife was it that carved your victim's flesh! It was you covered in their blood! You, who hurt you little friend Toast, and killed the P.I.E. team before you!_** ”

Ghost struggled under Casket’s grasp, gasping slightly for air “N-No!” “ ** _YES! YES! All I did was help Ghost! You were the one that did all the work! You set up all the games!_** ” Black edged the sides of Ghost’s vision as he struggled to get air, seeing Casket lower down close “ ** _You’ll see one day Ghost, and then we will be one!_** ” Before Ghost could do anything, a voice cried out through the dark forest “Sir!”


	5. Chapter 5

Casket vanished in front of Ghost, Toast appearing where the illusion once was, Ghost gasping loudly as the air was once again allowed. Toast frantically asked “Sir!? Sir what happened!? Are you okay?” The brunette male didn’t reply attempting to regain his breath. However, once Ghost had his breath back, he quickly ducked away from the confused Toast, saying “What are you doing here Johnny.” 

Toast rose to his feet shocked at his partner's sudden action, answering the “I was worried! I went to check on you, saw your window open and your room empty! I didn’t know where you were and-” “And let me guess...you wanted to make sure I hadn’t killed anyone? Well I haven’t, so go home.” Ghost turned his back on his partner, not realizing how far Casket’s words had hit. Toast shook his head, moving to grab Ghost’s shoulder “Sir why would you say that? Of course not, let's go home.” Before Toast could grab him, Ghost ducked away, now glaring at his partner “Look Johnny, just leave me alone.” 

  
Toast’s own eyes softened, meeting Ghost’s dulled ones, before he broke the fallen silence “Sir, I heard you talking in your room, you shouldn’t be blaming yourself for what happened, the past is in the past. There’s nothing you could have done!” “ ** _He’s lying._** ” The soft whisper of Casket caused Johnny Ghost to freeze, his hands curling into fists at his side. Ghost felt both mentally and physically exhausted, so instead of fighting against the evil counterpart, simply repeated “You’re lying.” 

The shocked expression on Toast’s face shifted to one that almost seemed hurt, his voice almost a pleading whisper now “Sir, you know I would never lie to you.” “ **_How could he not be, you are a killer, a monster after all. Why should be worry other than to make sure he doesn’t die._ ** ” The feeling of a hand on his shoulder alerted Ghost that Casket was there. His whole body went stiff as the cold feeling fell over him, Toast noticing right away “Sir...Sir I have no idea what is going on, I still don’t after everything you told me. But-” “ **_Then why does he bother. If he doesn't understand, he should just keep his nose out of it._ ** ” ‘Then why are you still here?”

  
Ghost kept his dead gaze on Toast, and for a moment, his brown eyes flickered red. Toast watched this, before his own gaze hardened, his blue eyes filled with determination “Because, you’re my best friends Sir, besides you know I would never leave you.” “ ** _But we want to be alone~_** ” Now, poor Johnny Ghost felt torn, stuck between his best friend, and the demon that raged inside of his soul. He just wanted everything to be quiet. “Sir, you don’t need to do this alone.” “ ** _Of course you do. If he gets involved, we’ll kill him Ghosty._** ” “Sir, please.” “ ** _Don’t listen to him Gho-_** ” “SHUT UP!”

Ghost’s sudden outburst caused both Johnny Toast and Jimmy Casket to freeze in his spots,k the hard wall Ghost had built slowly crumbling “Just..shut up….please..I just want quiet...I am sick, and tired...or being pulled back and forth between a demon...and you.” Ghost raised his hand and placed it on top of his head “I just...want...quiet..” He slowly sunk down to his knees, his eyes closed to keep himself from looking at his partner. Toast took a step forward, holding a handout, about to speak before Ghost whispered”I am tired, of being scared to go to sleep. I’m tired to be scared of myself...tired of being scared to wake up and see blood on my hands!”  

Toast slowly knelt down infront of Ghost, staying quiet to listen to his partner finally open up “I scared Johnny! I’m scared of hurting you! Hurting the ones who need me! I...I killed the people who I could call family...and so many more! You don’t know what it’s like to black out, only to wake up covered in blood and surrounded by bodies! Everyday...I have to be careful. I never know what can set him off, what can set me off. I never know when more stains of blood will be added to my clothes, how many children that are left as orphans, or parents grieving over their child. That doesn't compare however..to the fear that I have of one day...of one day finding a dead body that wasn’t from him...but from me..” 

Tears had begun to flow down Ghost’s face, his voice cracking as he finally got the fears he kept bottled up off his chest, the cold night air freezing him cold. The cold went straight to his bone, and he did not notice it, until the cold suddenly became a protective warmth, a warmth that he wasn’t expecting. He let out a small gasp as he realized, Toast had hugged him. At first he said nothing, leaving the two to sit in silence.

“You’re right, I don’t know or understand the fear you feel.” Toast whispered, Ghost sitting in shocked silence “I can’t even begin to imagine it. But, you can talk to me, you can help me understand. You are my best friend, you are Jonathan Ghost. You are not Jimmy Casket, you are Jonathan Ghost, and I will not let you go through this alone. I never knew how much it truly was hurting you. I will tell you this now, I don’t care if I get hurt, I would take a bullet for you, just like you would take one for me. We’re partners, and as your partner, I won’t let you fall so easily.”

Ghost looked down, almost falling from his knees, letting out a small whisper “Johnny...I hear him, I see him. He taunts me, he reminds me..that I’m…” “Sir, so help me, if you dare say that you’re him, I will smack you so far into next week that you won’t be able to move for ANOTHER week!” Ghost looked at Toast shocked, Toast laughing slightly “You’re not Casket, you are Ghost, and you are human.” 

Now, Toast had managed to pull a laugh out of Ghost, the paranormal investigator now feeling the exhaustion fall over him “Thank you Johnny..for everything.” Toast chuckled softly “Not a problem Sir. now lets…” He didn’t finish as he noticed Ghost had already fallen asleep. The british male let out a small amused sigh, carefully rising to his feet and hoisting his friend onto his back. As the two partners left the forest, the ghost of Jimmy Casket watched the two, before turning back and disappearing with the darkness of the night.


	6. Authors note

Hey guys, sorry for the probable excitement you may getting seeing that this updated only to get this. No, I have not forgotten about it! No, I do not plan to stop writing this, at the moment however I am focusing on one of the three stories that I used to always bounce back and forth on. I noticed when I did that I tended to lose interest in writing it more often than not, so I am going to finish one at a time! I am so sorry that this is being put on hold but I swear one of these days I will continue it, just at the moment is in on a hiatus! I hope you all understand and appreciate those of you who really like this story ^^


End file.
